


玩偶师

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe





	玩偶师

络尾集落来了一位访客。  
“哦哦，好久不见，这不是暗之战……”  
一位熟手矿工热络地试图和来人打招呼。  
“是玩偶师。”全身工匠打扮的客人向他报以友善的微笑。  
“这位是从水晶都来玩偶师先生，为了拓展产品线专程来商量合作的。”玛格努斯似笑非笑地向围过来的矿工们介绍客人的身份。  
“塔罗斯的核心是用的狮目石。但是用在玩偶的大小……我说不好。”  
玩偶师从背囊里掏出来一个比矮人还要小上一圈的塔罗斯模样的小玩意儿，将他放在地上，那个浑身金灿灿的小塔罗斯落地后即像真的塔罗斯一样踱起了步子。  
“哦哦！这家伙现在可不多见了，你是从哪儿搞来的？”玛格努斯拿起黄金塔罗斯，爱不释手地把玩起来。  
“当年恐怕但凡是个金匠就会做这个。但是已经过去太久了，在我出生之前恐怕已经没什么人有闲心折腾这样的小玩具了。你也知道，矿工们实际上对塔罗斯了解并不够深入，对这个就更加没有什么头绪了，要不要考虑去代达罗斯的继承人那边打听一下？”  
玛格努斯依依不舍地与玩偶师道别，尽管他的眼睛一直看着的似乎是玩偶师手上的塔罗斯人偶。

采·努兹热情但克制地对客人的到访表示了欢迎。  
“英……不对玩偶师阁下，您提出的制作提案我个人非常感兴趣。的确，诺弗兰特百废待兴，但是我们游末邦深知，即使在最艰难的时刻，人也不应该放弃对美和快乐的追求。保持身心愉悦对于工作同样能产生巨大助益……咳咳，抱歉，一不留神又开始发表演说了。总而言之，我发自内心希望您尽快做出精巧的人偶，并且随时欢迎到游末邦进行销售。说来惭愧，作为代达罗斯的继承人，我甚至都没有保存得这样完好的黄金塔罗斯。  
“你问制作方式和材料？唔……就像真的塔罗斯一样，充其量我也只能说是推测。原理上来说应该差不多的，传导性好的外壳以及能够储存和释放能量的核心……当然要让玩偶成功地动起来光是这些肯定是不够的。  
我说不上来，但是基本可以断言，狮目石大概并不适合。它的属性太强，用在大型塔罗斯上面能够驱动沉重的石制身躯，但是放在这样轻巧的小玩意里面恐怕难以控制能量的流出和动作的精细程度。  
“而且呀，相比起探寻已经失落的配方，重新开发新的制作方法也许更适合用来新产品的研发？我听说矮人族工匠在自走人偶制作上颇有些独特的见地，去他们那儿瞧瞧，启发一下思路怎么样？”  
游末邦的代理元首礼貌地将客人送到了飞艇坪，在飞艇启动的轰鸣声中，他用只有面前的玩偶师能听见的声音说：  
“英雄阁下，如果你真的做成了，请务必给我留一个定制名额。我……有些小的想法。”他下意识地偷眼瞟了瞟不远处刚刚闻讯姗姗赶来的采夫人，一边抬手向玩偶师致以道别。

“什么玩意儿？玩偶？那是干嘛的？要不要先来杯麦酒？  
“你说自走人偶？真是的，好好说话，不要乱起奇怪的名字！快喝杯麦酒清醒下你的脑子。  
”你要做这么小的自走人偶？这样的尺寸挖矿效率也太……什么居然不是用来挖矿的！？还要仿造成人的样子！？唔，难不成你想要他陪着喝酒？确实，一个人喝酒连味道都会变差……  
哎你问什么来着，材料和核心？咳，自走人偶的外壳材料可不适合这么精雕细琢的，一目了然的事儿！核心的话，各种精炼过的宝石就很合适啊。能把同属性以太凝聚在里头，还蕴含了工匠的精神结晶，用它来驱动自走人偶，可以连续挖掘几个月不会停下来！  
“很有启发对不对？那是当然的！我对自走人偶的品味可是仅次于酒量的！不信你就试……哎你要走了？确实好的矿材要瞅准时间赶紧挖没错的！祝你成功年轻人！希望你的运气不会像你的酒品一样差！”

悄悄进入蛇行枝打听的玩偶师还是被鲁纳尔发现了，隆索导师一眼看出了来客低调行事的意图，他语调诚恳地邀请玩偶师先生进屋一叙。  
“因为诺弗兰特目前不存在没有制作人形玩偶的技术，所以你正在尝试自己研发？啊我懂了，你想到可以使用类似命名石的材料来作为核心？  
“……你说得对，其实除了命名石，确实还有别的，请跟我来。  
玩偶师凝视着隆索导师手掌上闪耀着微光的宝石，面上露出罕见的动摇。  
“人们祈祷时流露的哀思、期望，还有其他，被安放在祈祷室的宝石所凝结其中。能够凝聚思念自然蕴含着力量，而思念的碎片将引导人形进行活动。在没有比它们更合适的核心了，不是吗？  
“无须顾虑，它们原本只是祈祷时可有可无的陪伴物，如果能被使用在什么地方，那将是恰到好处的归宿。  
以及最后，不瞒你说，我也是有私心在其中的。  
你能将这块石头一起带走吗？它曾聆听过我对大姐头的祝福……如果你获得了成功的话，我也想看看这样的思念最后会变成怎样的形状。”

“哟，英雄！你又来了！”黑铁工房的伊奥拉用她惯有的方式迎接玩偶师的回归。  
“是是，我知道，是玩偶师。你找到核心啦？哦哦真不愧是暗之战士！不愧是我们黑铁工房的招牌技师哈哈哈！  
“外壳就交给我好了！像金箔这样又薄又脆的材料做做黄金塔罗斯那样的玩具还行，人形的话也太为难它啦。只要你发挥最擅长的脚力，把全诺弗兰特最好的矿石给我弄回来，保证能给你一个怎么精雕细琢都不会有问题的外壳坯子！  
“你说让我看看这块矿石？……唔，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
不愧是走遍诺弗兰特的大英雄！暗之战士！行行是玩偶师别冲我耳朵这么嚷嚷。你知道这是什么吗？  
这曾是风靡诺弗兰特的，几乎所有首饰都会使用的贵金属，它光泽出众，历久弥新，延展性极佳适合加工。唯一的缺点是质地稍微有些软，如何掺入其他矿物做成合金，是100年前的拿巴士艾兰金匠们争相攀比的钻研方向。”伊奥拉仿佛亲临过那个时代一般，一派怀念的样子轻声叹气。  
“当然在光之泛滥发生之后，几乎没有工匠再去染指这样的领域了。就算是游末邦，流通的饰品中最精致的那些往往也是那个年代的遗产。你还记得父亲留给我的那枚戒指吗？那就是从曾经的拿巴士艾兰的金货市场中流出的物品，据说是100多年前曾经有一个叫狐狸杰德的人在那儿闹出过一场乱子，不知道他用了什么手段骗过了当时见多识广的市场鉴定师，盗出了许多珠宝流落各地，导致市场声誉大减，也算是个传奇人物了。说不好拿巴士艾兰珠宝市场的衰落就是从他开始。”  
伊奥拉回过神，她的双眼闪着兴奋与期待的光：“你前不久来的时候说过，在你们的世界，现在正是一个叫做新生祭的节日。那这再适合不过作为庆祝的礼物了。所以，你想好给即将新生在诺弗兰特的第一个人形玩偶起什么名字了吗？”  
玩偶师似乎被伊奥拉所讲述的故事吸引了，他看起来沉浸在了某种遥远的思绪中。伊奥拉的问题仿佛点燃了他的灵感。  
“梅涅吉恩，这个名字你觉得怎样？”他笑着问道。


End file.
